


Forgiveness

by Koayyy



Series: Re:vale oneshots [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Re:vale angst, idk what you expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: Some events were meant to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and based on https://twitter.com/pn_0523/status/792325448487186433
> 
> I'm sorry if anything sounds weird or my grammar is off. It's 1 am.

On the day the light fell on Yuki and ended Banri’s career, everything seemed normal. But a few minutes before their performance started, a staff member snuck into the upper areas of the stage and loosened the screws on the light. That staff member was a black short haired man who wore glasses and a mask to cover his identity. That person wore a doubt-filled face as he slowly loosened the screws one by one.

_“They’re a unit that brought about some trouble. Let’s make this easy.” That was his boss’ words as he was passed the harmless looking yellow screwdriver._

_“This is your job. We’re taking them.”_

After the deed was done, the man retreated into the backstage areas and was forced to watch the horrific scene unfold in front of him.

The amount of guilt that flowed through his body was enough to suffocate him.

 

* * *

 

The moment the door swung open, confetti filled the entrance. Re:vale’s manager froze in his tracks and stared at the two idol’s brilliant smiles.

“W-what are these for?” Okazaki Rinto asks as he points at the confetti poppers.

“Our last party was to celebrate Zero Arena’s reopening-”

“ _This_ is to celebrate Re:vale’s five year anniversary.” Yuki finishes his partner’s sentence for him.

“B-but aren’t you two tired...?” Their manager replies with nervousness evident in his voice.

“Don’t say that.”

“Without Okarin, Re:vale wouldn’t be as popular as it is now!”

Rinto widens his eyes as Momo replies without a care in the world.

“Here.” Yuki says as he hands him a glass of beer.

“Cheers!”

They talked about a lot of things. ( Though Momo was mostly the one talking) Rinto holds the glass in his hands and shuffles slightly in his seat. Their cheerful member doesn’t notice his growing discomfort and goes on with the conversation.

“Oh yeah, we met Ban-san today!”  
  
“By Ban-san, you mean...”

“Yuki’s old partner. He’s working at Takanashi Productions as a business man now.”

“It’s thanks to you.” Yuki suddenly speaks up, cutting Momo off.

“It's thanks to you and the President. Without you two, we wouldn't be ablt to stand on such a large stage and meet again.

Really, thank you.”

Momo covers his mouth with both of his hands, as if he was moved by Yuki’s ability to finally say more than three words in a sentence.

“It... It isn’t such a big deal...

I’m going to the toilet for a while.” Rinto replies as he quickly gets up and exits the room.

“Did I make him cry...?”

“Well Okarin _is_ an easily moved person!” Momo says as Yuki takes a sip of his glass.

 

* * *

 

Outside of the room, Rinto was running as far away from the room as his legs could carry him.

_“We met Ban-san today!”_

_“Without Okarin, Re:vale wouldn’t be as popular as it is now!”_

_“Really, thank you.”_

Their words were repeated in his head like a broken record as he slid his back down a wall. He was clutching his abdomen, begging it to decrease the amount of guilt that was flowing inside his stomach. The scene of the spotlight he loosened flashed before his eyes followed by the moment it fell.

He used his other hand to silent his growing sobs. He couldn’t control his own body as he knelt on the floor, crying and repeating the same words over and over again.

**“I’m sorry.”**


End file.
